


Big Boys Get Sticky

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Just smut between Magnus and Fort Max.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 38





	Big Boys Get Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of this ship and Fort Max being a dominant bottom.

Ultra Magnus panted as he titled his helm back, groaning as a wide glossa swiped along the cords of his neck and sharp teeth nipped at the cables. Fort Max’s engine rumbled, sending vibrations through both their chassis’ as the tank continued laving and nipping at his neck. Max’s hands were tight around his wrists where they were pressed up by his shoulders, keeping him from touching as he wanted. He could feel Max’s heated panel grinding lightly against his as the equally big mech ground down between all the attention he was paying to his slowly dampening neck cables, oral lubricant covering every inch and drying in cool patches.

Tilting his helm further back, Magnus couldn’t help the roaring of his fans nor the flare of his vents as they expelled heated air as Max licked from the base of his neck all the way up under his chin, glossa swiping a wet patch all the way up. The click of a panel opening didn’t register to the former Enforcer’s audials until the feeling of heated fluid dripped onto his panel causing him to jump. Simultaneous moans echoed as Max continued nipping at the thick neck cables while grinding his now bared valve against Magnus’ still closed panel.

It didn’t take much for Magnus’ panel to open with a snap, his thick spike pressurizing quickly against Max’s valve. The tank grunted as the tip caught against his valve in a weird spot before he lifted his hips and ground against the underside of Magnus’ spike. A light moan spilling from his lips as the girth spread the lips of his valve apart and the tip bumped against his external node with each grind forward.

Magnus’ hips moved in small waves, the movements igniting charge along all the connecting nodes. They continued grinding against each other for some kliks before Max grunted and released one of Magnus’ wrists to reach down and aim the leaking and now lubricant covered spike at his valve opening. The tapered tip slipped easily inside as Max slowly lowered his frame, calipers cycling down against the thick spike as he rotated his hips on the descent.

A forward grind had Max’s mouth opening in a pant, oral lubricant sliding down the corner of his mouth as the nodes in the back of his valve lit up with the new position. Unfortunately, it also caused Magnus’ hips to thrust harshly up, slamming his spike deep and hitting Max’s ceiling node at the force. Max screamed, his vocalizer shorting out into a static-filled whine. Legs twitching as he sat heavily on Magnus’ pelvic unit.

Magnus grunted as he moved his hips in small movements as charge continued to bounce back and forth between his spike and the nodes in Max’s valve. His fists clenched and unclenched with the urge to just grab Max’s waist and use him but the grip on his wrists held tight even as the tank panted and shook in his lap.

With a grunt, Max lifted himself up, moaning as his nodes were dragged at, before dropping heavily back down to impale himself again. He ground his hips in small circles, releasing another cry as his node ground against Magnus’ spike housing as the other bot kept up his own small thrusts.

Max buried his face into Magnus’s neck, helm pieces knocking against the semi’s pauldron as he set up a pace that wasn’t too fast nor too slow. Rising up and dropping down with both grounding their hips when their arrays met. He let go of Magnus’ wrists to wrap his arms around the slightly bigger mech’s shoulders.

He could feel his charge heightening closer and closer to overload, the sudden grip of large hands grabbing onto his waist and hips caused a surprised burst of static to erupt from his vocalizer before he was lifted and slammed back down, Magnus slamming his hips up with just as much force.

Their arrays clanged together, the former prison warden letting out a loud shout at the sudden eruption of pleasure. His vocalizations grew louder and higher pitched as Magnus continued with the rough pace he had started, grunts and moans leaving his own vocalizer as charge started to leap between their plating in blue arcs.

Max screamed as overload ripped through his frame, mouth open wide and drooling oral lubricant all over Magnus’ neck cables. He could feel as lubricant gushed from his valve to pool on Magnus’ array before the warmth of transfluid washed over his nodes. The tanks mouth clamped shut, teeth snapping down on the semi’s neck cables as another overload wracked his frame from the stimulation.

When Max finally had enough processor power to pull his teeth away from the now bruised cables he could feel Magnus’ spike still seated in his sore and sensitive valve. The wet feeling of multiple fluids covering their arrays had his nasal ridge twitching at what a mess that was going to be to clean up.

Sitting up, Max wobbled, thankful for the grip Magnus still had on his waist to keep him from falling, as he gazed at the other with a sated smile pulling at his lips. Magnus’ lips twitched as he gazed back, thumbs starting to rub against his plating in a soothing motion.

“We are definitely doing this again.” Max panted, wiggling his hips just to hear Magnus grunt.


End file.
